The Penny Halliwell Chronicles
by Keldarus
Summary: This tells the story of Penny Halliwell, "Grams", and the Charmed One's mother, Patty, in the earlier years before the show. It will cover some of the improtant events in their lives such as battling demons, protecting the girls & Paige's birth. Come see!
1. Chapter 1: Family Ties

**Penny Halliwell Chronicles**

**The following is a fan fiction written about Penny "Grams" Halliwell, and her daughter Patty, mother of the Charmed Ones from the series Charmed. It tells of some of the events that preclude the TV Series. The first part of it will make the most sense if you have seen "That 70's Episode" from Season 1. All characters from the original series are the property of Warner Brothers, Spelling Entertainment, and Constance M. Burge. No copyright infringement is intended. Any characters created for this story are the property of the author. This is my first Fanfic, Please comment and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1: Family Ties**

Penelope Halliwell sat perched in a large floral armchair, studying with her expert brown eyes at the table full of herbs and other potion ingredients. She glanced up at the door of the cluttered attic, to see her daughter Patricia entering.

"I finally got Prue and Piper to bed." Patty sighed, rubbing her now tired eyes.

Penny nodded reaching for a small purple pouch, "Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle…" She muttered, placing the items as she said them, in to the pouch.

"How is the spell coming? Anything I can do to help?" Patty asked

Penny looked up and smiled at her daughter. Next to her granddaughters, Patty was the most important thing in her life. After several failed marriages, and broken-off engagements, Penny had little trust for others, especially of the male variety. She and Patty had a strong connection, and they had been fighting demons together since Patty was a little girl. It was amazing to her at times, at how caring and compassionate Patty could be after all the things she had seen.

"Thank you, darling, but I am almost finished. You should get some sleep."

Patty sat down on a dusty old couch, and ran her hands through her wavy brown hair.

"I doubt that is possible" she remarked. She was still reeling after the events of the day. She had almost been killed by a warlock, named Nicolas, who was after her daughter's powers. Not only that, but her daughters had come to her and Penny from the future to warn them. Her thoughts and feelings were running wild. Patty's hand moved to her belly. "Phoebe" she mumbled.

Penny was now standing at the podium that held the Book of Shadows, the ancestral book of their families magic. She was penning an entry in to it, when she heard Patty. Smiling she said, "They truly were beautiful weren't they!"

Patty had tears of joy in her eyes as she nodded to her mother. "I know that we said we would erase our memories of seeing the girls future selves, but…I don't want to forget Mom…"

Penny eyes were misty as well now. "We wont," she stated firmly "We will just keep it between us!" She said with a mischievous grin.

Patty tilted her head and smiled at her mother, knowingly.

Penny continued, raising her index finger matter-of-factly "However dear, I really think I should continue the Protection Potion I have been working on…" She turned the page in the Book of Shadows and remarked quietly "If you are going to go off and be foolish again…"

"Mother!" Patty cried standing up and placing her hands on her hips, annoyed. "I told you, I thought I was going to see Victor!" Patty was referring to the absentee father of her daughters. She had been ambushed by Nicolas because of this mistake.

"If you ask me--" Penny began, studying the page

"I didn't" Patty interrupted, flatly.

"I'm telling you Patty, you'd be better off with a dog. More loyal and they die sooner…" Penny continued, impervious to her daughters interruption.

Patty rolled her eyes. Her mother had a million and one of these sayings about men.

"I don't think the potion can be done, Mom. You have been working on it for the last five years…"

"Nonsense my dear! I just need to change…" Penny trailed off, studying her ingredient list for the umpteenth time.

"Mother…" Patty had returned to her caring tone, "You need your rest…come on"

After a moment Penny nodded. The two women proceeded to exit the attic, locking the door behind them.

-------

Five months later…

Penny struggled for a moment with unbuckling three-year-old Piper from her car seat. She looked over her shoulder before waving her hand, using her telekinesis to unhook her granddaughter, and neatly fold up the belts.

Five-year-old Prue grabbed Penny's hand and the three made their way in to the doors of San Francisco Memorial Hospital.

"Come along, girls!" She scolded as they strained against her reach.

"Grams?" Prue asked "Do we get to see our baby sister?"

"Yes my darling…" Penny responded, slightly flustered, as she asked at the desk which room Patty was in.

Entering the room, she smiled brightly at Patty, who was cradling baby Phoebe in her arms. She was a small baby, she had dark brown eyes and dark hair like her sisters. She saw Penny, smiled and giggled.

"Aww, she recognizes her Grams!" Patty cooed.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Penny exclaimed bringing her hands up to her face. She put her arm around her daughter. She looked up at the other adult in the room.

"Victor." She stated in a greeting

"Penny." Victor responded. With Patty's pregnancy, he had come back in to their lives.

_Very convenient_ Penny noted to herself.

The doctor entered, carrying a few forms with him. He smiled as he watched as Patty let Prue hold her sister.

"Well Ms. Halliwell, its been wonderful getting to know you these past few days, but I am happy to inform you that you and your baby are both in perfect health, and ready to go home!"

Patty smiled wide, revealing almost all of her pearly-white teeth.

"Thank you Doctor, you have been so wonderful to us, I am eternally grateful!"

"Maybe we will see you again?" the doctor asked, playfully.

Patty smiled, then looked at Victor as he nudged her "Maybe for a son or two?" he chuckled

Penny crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Victor. "Not in this family." her tone stated finality. Patty shook her head at her mother.

Doctor Roberts saw the situation getting awkward, and took his leave. The rest of the family helped Patty gather her things, for an uncomfortable ride home in Penny's Buick.

-------

Arriving at their ancestral home, Halliwell Manor, the family made their way up the steps and in to the front door. Victor carried Phoebe in her baby carrier, while Prue and Piper held Patty's hands.

"I'm telling you Victor, this is the place the girls need to be!" Penny was saying as she opened the door. Victor had suggested the girls and Patty coming back to live at his place.

Penny stopped and held her hand up to quiet everyone. She felt a presence. Three demons shimmered in to the foyer, hurling energyballs at the Halliwells. Gasping, Patty raised her hands, slowing down the molecules of the approaching projectiles. They stopped, suspended in time before them. Penny, who was shielding little Prue and Piper, waved her arm in an arc, sending the frozen energy balls back towards the attackers.

Two of the demons burst in to flame as they were vanquished by their own power. The third dived away from the energyball, hurling an athame at Penny. She dodged the knife, which embedded in to the wall behind her.

Penny raised her hand, her index and middle finger outstretched. She often channeled her telekinesis in this way, allowing for a precise 'blade' of force. The demon slammed against the wall, and fell to the floor.

With lightning quick reflexes, Penny reached under a nearby lampshade, removing a glass vial of vanquishing potion. She hurled it at the demon, who exploded in flames as well.

Satisfied, she placed her hands on her hips confidently. Patty crouched and was hugging her girls close to her, watching carefully for any remaining demons. Victor clutched baby Phoebe to his chest looking around, wide eyed.

Victor then turned his attention on Patty after a few minutes "You really want the girls raised around this? Is it even safe in a house where she has God knows how many potions stashed in every corner?!" He shouted, gesturing in Penny's direction. The older woman's arms moved from her hips to crossed over her chest in anger. Patty looked down sheepishly, unsure of how to proceed. She had a great deal of conflicting emotions about this whole situation.

"Nonsense Victor," Penny responded in a low tone "I know the power and location of all my potions in this house. I would *never* endanger the girls!"

"Yeah? Tell that to the demons that you just vanquished in front of them." Victor remarked, dryly.

"If you'd like, I can summon them back here and you can tell them yourself?" Penny responded, sarcastically.

"Mom…" Patty said in a scolding tone, standing up fully now. Penny waved her hand nonchalantly, before proceeding in to the dining room, then to the kitchen.

"Sorry honey, she is just being…" Patty trailed off, watching her mother.

"Just being Penny." He finished for her, looking down at baby Phoebe.

------------

As Victor took care of the girls, Patty entered the kitchen, to see her mother stirring a few pots on the stove.

"Mom, what are you making?" She asked, as a strange mix of smells assaulted her nose.

"Well this is some stew for dinner," Penny said, indicating the pot she was currently attending.

"And this?" Patty asked, looking in to the much less-appetizing looking pot. Penny straightened her crisply starched collar before replying,

"This is a potion to help strengthen the spell we are going to use to bind the girl's powers."

"Mother! We have had this conversation before!" Patty grumbled removing the pot from the stove, and placing it on the drain board next to the sink, "No potions while you are cooking dinner for the family! You are going to poison us all!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, don't be overdramatic Patty," Penny said, waving her off with her hand again "I clearly know what I am doing. Besides, there isn't time to waste!"

"Wait? Binding spell? I thought we didn't need to bind the girls powers anymore, with Nicolas' ring unblessed, he isn't immune to their powers…"

"I thought we had this conversation already Patty? Why the sudden change of heart?" her mother asked, tucking a loose wave of Patty's hair behind her ear.

"Its just… after what happened today…I am just scared, Mom…"

Penny set down the vial she was looking at and looked at Patty "Scared of what darling?

"Well, after the demons attacked today…maybe we are doing the wrong thing. Shouldn't we let the girls keep their powers, so they can protect themselves?" Patty asked

"Well, you know that I am the last person to want to bind their powers, but we need to maintain the flow of history. The girls came back in time a few months ago to warn us about Nicolas. We need to follow the same path, or we destroy their future."

"But, won't the future be better for them with powers?" Patty asked

"Nicolas may still come after them, just because he doesn't have immunity to their powers, he can still track them. We don't have the power to vanquish him."

"Ok, well what if other demons come after them?

Penny nodded at the statement, it was a concern of hers as well. "As long as we stick together Patty; you, the girls, and I, we can keep them safe."

After thinking for a moment, Patty nodded, causing her silver hoop earrings to click softly. "Ok. Maybe this will be for the best. Then they can atleast have a chance at having a normal childhood."

Picking up a turkey baster, Penny filled the large vial with her potion from the pot on the drain board. "We will bind their powers tonight after dinner…"

------------

A few nights later, Patty sat relaxed on the large wicker couch in the sunroom of the Manor. She looked out at the stars, still debating whether she and Penny had made the right choice to bind her daughters' powers. She replayed the rituals of that night again in her head.

She heard shuffling footsteps, to see Victor standing at the door to the dining room, holding two steaming mugs in his hand.

He grinned as he handed her the cup. She sipped and the hot chamomile tea. Looking up, she saw his facial expression.

"What's on your mind, honey?" She asked

He rubbed his chin and didn't answer right away. Looking up, Patty saw in the doorway, a few pieces of luggage.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, worried.

"I…I have been called away on business, Patty." he responded slowly, choosing his words carefully.

She sat up and set her mug down on the glass table with a resounding _clink_.

"Business? What? Where?"

"New York City." He replied

"For how long?" She asked, sadness creeping in to her words.

"Six months." He said somberly

"Six months!" Patty cried, standing up and putting her hands on her hips in agitation.

"Patty, I am sorry…I"

"Victor, how can you do this?" Patty asked, now pacing across the tiled floor "Phoebe is barely a week old! Now you are jetting off? Again?" She wasn't usually the type to get so angry, but she was furious at him for this. He moved to try to console her.

"I am sorry, honey. You know how important this merger is! I don't know what else to do, I cant lose my job!"

"No, but your family is a different story?" She growled, her back turned to him, looking out one of the stain glass windows.

"Don't be like this Patty! Don't make me choose like that. I never made you choose between being a wife and being a witch!"

She whirled on him. "Its not the same thing and you know it! If this is so important to you Victor then fine! Go!"

His face was red at this point. He stalked over to his suitcases, shot her one last angry look, and stormed out of the house.

Patty stood in the foyer, instantly regretting the things she had said to him. Turning around, she saw her mother in her floral bed robe, at the foot of the stairs, watching the whole scene unfold.

She found herself in Penny's arms, crying. Penny hugged her daughter tightly, one hand hugging the back of her head. She smoothed Patty's hair, wiped a tear from her daughter's eyes and said,

"There, there, sweetheart… It's alright… I am always here for you." she hugged her tightly once more.

Patty felt safe and secure in her embrace.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 1, let me know what you think, stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeds of Forbidden Love

**Penny Halliwell Chronicles**

**The following is a fan fiction written about Penny "Grams" Halliwell, and her daughter Patty, mother of the Charmed Ones from the series Charmed. It tells of some of the events that preclude the TV Series. All characters from the original series are the property of Warner Brothers, Spelling Entertainment, and Constance M. Burge. No copyright infringement is intended. Any characters created for this story are the property of the author. This is my first Fanfic, Please comment and let me know what you think!**

**Note to the reader: Even though this is about Penny's story, this chapter is focused mostly on Patty & Sam. I felt it was necessary to set up for a later chapter. Not to worry though, in the next chapter, you'll be getting a nice big dose of Penny again!**

**Chapter 2: Seeds of Forbidden Love**

After a fitful night of tossing and turning, Patty awoke in her large brass bed. She saw that the sun was pouring brightly through the white lace curtains. Looking at the alarm clock on her night stand, she jolted when she saw it was 10 AM.

Stumbling tiredly over to her dressing table, she started to quickly remove the curlers from her hair. She looked on sadly at the empty side of her bed. Victor had been gone for 2 months already. He had left before, but this time it felt different.

Sighing, she walked in to her closet and changed in to a floral printed loose top and jeans, her usual style of dress. As she made her way in to the hall, she put on her signature silver hoop earrings.

Walking past the girls room, she saw that they were not inside. Looking around quickly, she felt a wave of relief as she heard faint giggling from downstairs, intermingled with Penny's voice.

Entering the kitchen, she stood in the door and smiled. Penny was rolling out dough on the counter. Piper stood next to her, hair in pigtails, poised with a cookie cutter held tightly in her little fingers.

Prue sat coloring at the breakfast table, while Phoebe cooed from the basinet nearby.

"Ok sweetheart, you start cutting out the cookies!" Penny said, chuckling as Piper excitedly reached for the dough.

"Mommy look!" Prue exclaimed, blue eyes lighting up as she was holding up a picture she had colored, of a colorful fairy princess. "Her name is Lilly!"

"Aww she is beautiful, sweetie!" Patty exclaimed, smiling brightly, smoothing Prue's raven hair. She absolutely loved these days; where her family felt almost normal.

"Oh good morning dear," Penny said looking up "I decided it would be best to let you sleep; you have been looking a little ragged lately…"

Patty put her hands on her hips at the 'ragged' comment.

"Well, I just mean I know you havent slept well lately," Penny added with a smile "Would you like me to make you an herbal sleep remedy?"

Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Patty shook her head "No thanks, Mom. I think it is just some things I need to work out myself."

Penny nodded, as she directed Piper how to put the cookies on the baking sheet.

Patty heard a sound behind her, turning to see her Whitelighter, Samuel, orbing in a swirl of light in the dining room. He was dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans, his curly black hair combed back, and his goatee neatly trimmed.

"Um, Mom? Can you watch the girls for me? I need to go talk to Sam." She asked.

Penny nodded knowingly. They had to keep the witch-talk to a minimum around the girls now, to protect them.

Shutting the kitchen door, and walking in to the dining room, she walked over and greeted him warmly, giving him a hug. She had worked with Sam for many years. He wasn't just her guardian angel, he was now one of her best friends.

"It's been a while since I have seen you, Sam. I am glad to see you are ok!" she said with a smile.

"You too, Patty," He said with a big grin. In a passing thought, he noticed she looked quite beautiful today, in the morning sun from the large window beside them, "Unfortunately I am not here on the best of circumstances…"

"Why? What do you mean?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"One of my other charges, Michael, is in trouble. He's a powerful witch like yourself."

"What kind of trouble is he in?" She asked

"Michael has the power of Cryokinesis. The problem is he has lost faith in his magic, and wants to give up his power," Sam began, sitting down at one of the dining chairs, "There is a demon after him, who would stop at nothing to get his power."

"Do you need us to vanquish the demon?"

"You cant vanquish him. The demon has killed most of Michael's family for their powers. Only Michael has the power to do it now."

"Oh my god…" Patty said, shocked as she sat down in a chair as well.

"I need you to try to talk to Michael, get him to use his magic again. Without it, no one can stop the demon."

"Alright, I will go let my mother know, so she can take the girls out of here--" Patty began, standing up. Sam stopped her for a second.

"Patty, you need to be careful! I…I don't want you to be hurt."

She nodded and smiled that wonderful smile at him "I know, Sam. I'll be ok, I promise."

He smiled reassured, and disappeared in orbs to go get Michael.

------

Patty entered the parlor, where Michael was sitting with Sam, carrying a large pitcher of iced tea. Lemon slices sloshed around inside as she set it down on the coffee table.

Michael looked up at her and said nothing. The three of them sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Patty began "Sam tells me you are a witch as well?"

"I know what you are trying to do," Michael stated "Its not going to work."

"Magic is a gift, Michael! You cant turn your back on who you are!" Sam said

"A gift is it?" Michael growled "Fat lot of good it has gotten me!"

He stood up in frustration. Walking over to the corner shelf, he picked up a recent photo of Prue, Piper and baby Phoebe.

"Cute little ones," He commented looking at it. Patty smiled. He turned and added, "Yet you bound their magic."

Patty looked surprised that he knew this information.

"Sam mentions you every now and then." He said. She looked at Sam, who looked down sheepishly.

"I may have bound the girls magic, but that is a unique situation…"

"And mine isn't?" He asked "I have lost everyone I care about because of the magic!" He looked out the window, tears in his eyes, thinking about all the losses. "My little brother was only 11 years old…"

"Michael, I am really sorry about your family." Sam said patting his shoulder.

"No! You don't understand! Neither of you do. This was a mistake. I am out of here!" Michael shouted

Michael started towards the front door, fire in his green eyes.

"Michael!" Sam called. He looked desperately at Patty, seeming to plead her to do something.

Patty quickly stood up and recited a spell,

"_Guiding spirits, hear my plea_

_This man must not roam free,_

_Put him in a sleep that cannot be broken,_

_Until the word is spoken."_

The blond young man collapsed in the hallway in front of the front door.

"Great," Sam said flatly "Now what do we do?"

Patty sighed "Well atleast I stopped him from leaving! Help me get him to the couch."

The two grunted as they lifted Michael and moved him over to the couch.

"Do you think he's right Sam?" Patty asked, staring at the unconscious man.

Sam sat down next to her and looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Right about what?"

"About binding the girl's powers. Do you think I'm being a hypocrite?"

"Not a chance." He said firmly. She gave him an uncertain look. He continued, "You did that to protect them from--"

"From the pain that he is experiencing everyday of his life," She finished with a sigh. "I can understand why he feels the way he does."

Sam put his hand on hers. "Patty, I know that the girls are the most important thing to you in this world. You did what was necessary," He looked at her intensely. "Besides, you and I both know that Michael binding his powers is not the answer. It wont make the pain go away."

Patty finally nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. She then stood up and walked to a cabinet on the side of the room, withdrawing a small wooden box. Opening it she withdrew several crystals to make a protection circle around the couch Michael was on.

She beckoned Sam "Come on, lets go see what we can find out about this demon."

* * *

Patty walked with determination in to the attic, followed by Sam, making their way to the podium that held the Book of Shadows.

"What's this demon's name anyway?" Patty asked, flipping through several of the old yellowed parchment pages, scanning various painted demon pictures and colorful lettering.

"His name is Krintok" Sam replied, reading over Patty's shoulder. He became distracted by the lovely smell of whatever fragrance she wore. It reminded him of sandalwood.

"Is that with a 'C' or a 'K'?" She asked. He didn't respond and she half turned to look at him "Sam?"

He jolted slightly, "Hmm? Oh yes, sorry, a 'K'…" He responded. She raised her eyebrow at him, puzzled before continuing to flip through pages.

"Here he is…" She said, before reading aloud "Krintok is an Upper Level demon, and ruthless killer of witches. He does not steal powers from witches by use of the conventional athame, but prefers to do so by removing the heart of his victims while they are still alive, absorbing their spirit and powers as it leaves their body--"

Patty shuddered from head to toe at this gruesome thought.

"This is his only true power, other than basic shimmering. However, there is no telling what powers he may have absorbed from his victims," She finished reading at the bottom of the page. "Hmm, no known vanquish."

"I told you that already…" Sam said in an 'I-told-you-so' tone of voice.

"Yeah well, can't blame me for try--" She was cut off at the sound of crackling from the crystal cage downstairs. "Michael!"

Sam grabbed her hand and the pair orbed downstairs.

The demon, Krintok, stood next to the crystal cage that was protecting Michael. He raised his hand, sending a jet of flame against the barriers of the cage. Energy crackled once more.

Behind the demon, Sam crept up and grabbed a large crystal lamp from the table, smashing it down on the demons head.

Krintok shouted in pain, falling to his knees. He whirled around in anger, his eyes flaring red. He raised his hand once more, sending the witch and Whitelighter flying with a stolen power of telekinesis.

Sam landed next to the fireplace, and the door to the sunroom, while Patty went soaring in to the foyer, crashing down on a small table.

"No more interruptions!" He growled. He stood up and pulled the bookshelf down on top of Sam, knocking him unconscious. In his hands flames started to appear once more.

"Sam!" Patty cried out, reentering the room.

Krintok turned on her instead, sending a jet of flame across the parlor at her. Patty cried out and raised her hands, freezing the flame in mid air a foot or so from her.

"Fascinating! Perhaps I will take your power as well, Witch!" Krintok cackled, as he stalked toward her, his hand outstretched. Patty tried to freeze him as well, but he fought through it in a matter of seconds.

He backhanded her, sending her soaring once more, landing next to the couch, but outside the protective circle. The demon stalked toward her, but made the mistake of walking past the still-frozen jet of flame.

Patty raised her open hand and closed it, unfreezing the blast. The demon cried out in agony, falling to the floor clutching his left arm.

It was at that point that Patty realized she had no other option.

"Awaken!" She shouted.

Michael's eyes snapped open, and he jolted in to a sitting position.

"What the hell happ--" He began, before looking around, "Oh god, Sam!" He gasped, seeing one of the few people left in this world that he trusted, unconscious under a large bookshelf, with books all around him.

"Michael, we need you!" Patty called, struggling to sit up from the floor.

Krintok stood up "He wont help you, he'll let you die, just like he let his family die by my hand!"

Michael glared at this demon. This vile creature who had destroyed the only life he had ever known. He raised his hand, sending a cone of subzero frost at his enemy.

Krintok raised his hand and deflected it with telekinesis. The icy blast coated the armchair nearby, causing the upholstery and cushions to crack and shatter in to thousands of pieces.

"Handy little trick isn't that…" mocked the demon, "I believe I got that power from your mother, no?"

"Bastard!" shouted Michael, sending a jet of ice at the demon again, who send a jet of fire in return. The beams of energy struck each other in the middle, creating a powerful bright ball of energy. Patty shielded her eyes, as it was painful to look directly at it.

Both men held their powers going, each pushing a little harder to try to sway it one way or the other.

Michael gained the upper hand, sending the ball at Krintok.

"Nooooo!" the demon shouted with a blood curdling scream as he exploded.

Michael breathed heavily in exhaustion, almost falling over. Patty limped over to him and caught him and helped him stand upright.

"Good job, but you should sit down and rest. I need to take care of

Sam."

------------

Sam opened his eyes slowly, blurriness filled his vision for a few moments. He was laying on the couch, and he saw a woman over him, holding something cool to his forehead. He blinked a few more times to see her wonderful smile more clearly.

"Patty…" He breathed

"Ah there we go, you are back with us now, Sam."

"What happened?" He asked moving to sit up. Shooting pain went through his neck and temples.

"Lie still." She commanded. "You took quite a beating." She said with a laugh.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer and his eyes fell to her shoulder, which bore a large gash, and had tore her blouse. "Let me heal you…" He breathed.

"No." She lifted her hand and gently stopped his. "Its you I am worried about, you need to conserve your energy"

His hand moved to hold hers, and he squeezed it tightly. She looked in to his blue eyes, and was struck by the realization of how handsome this man really was. The two sat there for a moment, looking in to each others eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Michael asked from the door, eyebrow raised. Patty had sent him to get a few things from the medicine cabinet.

"What? Oh no, of course not!" She laughed nervously, standing up far to quickly for Michael to believe her.

Taking the medical supplies from him, she quickly set about treating everyone's injuries. Sam studied her as she wrapped up the gash on her shoulder.

"You're very good at this, Patty" He noted, weakly.

She gave him a half-smile "I had dreams once, of becoming a nurse, ever since I was a little girl" She said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you?" Michael asked, handing her on of the clips for the gauze.

Patty laughed, "Ah that's right, you haven't met my mother yet."

Sam smirked tiredly.

* * *

The next day after some recuperation, everyone began gathering in the foyer to see Michael off.

"Oh Patty darling, next time you really must call me in this situation…" Penny was saying, following her daughter out of the dining room.

"I'm fine, Mom. We handled everything." Patty sighed at her, annoyed.

"Well you know me, I just worry about these sort of things," She said with a wave of her hands. "It was a pleasure meeting you Michael." Penny said, shaking the young man's hand.

"You as well, Mrs. Halliwell." He said, with a respectful nod of his head.

He moved to Patty and gave her a hug. "You made the right decision to bind your daughters' powers. But I understand now that my situation is different. I need to work through the pain, not suppress it…"

She nodded and said in return "You will always have friends here, Michael, if you ever need someone to talk to." He nodded gratefully.

He then walked over to Sam, and pulled him in for a big bear-hug.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sam."

They exchanged their goodbyes, and the young man strode out the door and down the steps.

Penny smiled, raised her hand and shut the door softly with her power, earning her a 'look' from her daughter. The old woman shrugged, before haughtily making her way back in to the kitchen.

"So, are you going to be gone with no word for another six months?" Patty asked Sam, playfully, as they made their way in to the Parlor.

He shook his head of dark hair and smiled, "Not this time."

She nodded, happy to hear it.

"Patty…" He began, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for some time, but I havent worked up the courage to do it.."

"Do what? Tell me what?" She asked with an innocent shrug.

"Here…I can show you…" He leaned in, and gave her a passionate kiss. She was so shocked she just stood there and let it happen. Suddenly, brightness was all around her, as he orbed away, leaving her standing there, her mind racing. The witch realized she was holding something. Lifting her hand, she saw a beautiful and ornate heart-shaped pendant rested in her palm. Staring at it in wonder for a moment, before noticing that on that very same hand she still bore her wedding ring.

She let out a sigh and muttered to the pastel pink walls, "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3, Please review and let me know what you think! I had mixed feelings personally about my use of the whole Michael storyline, whether it was too rushed, or too much on a tangent, etc hehe. As promised, more Penny will be on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3: They All Scream for Ice Cream

Penny Halliwell Chronicles

The following is a fan fiction written about Penny "Grams" Halliwell, and her daughter Patty, mother of the Charmed Ones from the series Charmed. It tells of some of the events that preclude the TV Series. All characters from the original series are the property of Warner Brothers, Spelling Entertainment, and Constance M. Burge. No copyright infringement is intended. Any characters created for this story are the property of the author. This is my first Fanfic, Please comment and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: They All Scream for Ice Cream

"**Okay, you can open your eyes now," Sam said with a chuckle.**

**Patty gasped as she opened her eyes, taking in every bit of her surroundings. The beautiful city of Paris below them, sparkled in the night sky. The two of them were standing on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower.**

"**Oh my word, it is beautiful!" She exclaimed.**

"**Happy Birthday, Patty." He smiled at her "Well, in a few days anyway. I just didn't want to risk getting called away."**

**She held her hands to her face as she scanned the panoramic view, not wanting to miss any of it.**

**Sam continued, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."**

"**Sam…" Patty sighed. She turned to him. "This isn't the right time for this. I appreciate the gesture…we have had this conversation. But Victor is returning tonight…" Victor's business trip had gotten extended, but it was finally coming to a close.**

**Sam's brow furrowed a bit at the mention of Patty's husband. After a moment he nodded. "I know. I know why you must go. I just want you to know, all I have is time. I will always be around."**

**She nodded, fighting back tears. Patty knew this hurt him deeply, but she had a greater duty to her husband, and to her family, not to mention it was against the rules for her and Sam to be involved.**

**He sighed for a moment, before waving his hand, orbing her home.**

**Patty materialized in the foyer, she stood for a moment in thought, clutching the pendant around her neck. She noticed that she was not alone in the room. Turning, she saw Penny sitting in a large armchair, holding a book. Penny was peering at her daughter over her reading glasses, an accessory she seldom wore when anyone but Patty was present.**

"**Oh, Hi Mom…" Patty said quietly.**

**Penny set down the book, removed her glasses, and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and looking at Patty.**

"**Patty, if you are going to be gallivanting off through the night sky with your guardian angel, a note, or phone call would be appreciated." Penny said, now inspecting her long, ruby red fingernails.**

"**I am really sorry," Patty sighed, realizing that she had been inconsiderate. She also knew that Penny didn't take no for an answer. "But it wasn't like that, Sam and I were just talking…"**

**Penny gave her a look that said she didn't believe her "Of course my darling." She stood up, smoothing her dress, then walked over to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Prue has come down with a cold. I was just going up to check on her, but you can if you'd like."**

**Penny chuckled to herself that her mother was giving her permission, as she made their way up the stairs.**

**Entering the girls room, she saw Phoebe was sound asleep, and Piper was playing with her dollhouse, which happened to be a striking resemblance to the manor.**

**She continued on in to her own room, where Prue was curled up in the blankets, sniffling and watching cartoons.**

"**Mom-bee!" She said excitedly, very stuffed up.**

**Patty gave her a kiss on the forehead, before sitting down next to her on the bed.**

"**Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling?"**

"**Better now that you're here!" the now six year-old said, hugging her mommy.**

**The two fell asleep watching their cartoons.**

**Penny looked around at the empty dining room table, as she carried in the first course of the meal and set it on the table. Was no one punctual in this house but her?**

"**Patty, Girls!" She shouted up the stairs. **_**Might as well start Victor's Welcome Back meal if he isn't even going to show**_** she thought to herself.**

**The doorbell rang, and she made her way over to it, opening the door to see her son in law standing there.**

"**You're late." She said simply, swinging the door open, and making her way back towards the dining room.**

"**Good to see you to, Penny." He said flatly, setting down his briefcase.**

"**No luggage?" Penny noted, setting another platter on the table as he entered the dining room.**

"**Nah figured I'd get it later," He smiled. "What's for dinner, that smells amazing."**

"**My famous pot roast, which is steadily getting cold by the minute" She grumbled, walking over to the stairs once more, shouting for Patty and the girls.**

**Her eyes shifted suddenly, as a demon shimmered in to the foyer, hurling a fireball at her. She dodged with her honed reflexes, causing the fireball to obliterate the door jam. A large sharp piece of wood from the explosion lodged itself in Victor's shoulder, who cried out in pain and fell to the ground.**

**Raising her index and middle-finger she sent the demon flying in to the grandfather clock, smashing it in to pieces. Stalking over to him, she recited a humorous yet effective spell.**

"_**Interrupting this witch's dinner,**_

_**My patience couldn't be thinner,**_

_**For causing this turmoil,**_

_**Bring his blood to a boil!"**_

**The demon convulsed in pain, before bursting in to flames, leaving a considerable scorch mark.**

**Penny victoriously strode back towards the dining room, seeing a very shocked looking Patty coming down the stairs.**

"**Oh my god, Victor!" Patty cried, coming over to where Victor lay clutching his shoulder, groaning. **

**Penny walked over, looking genuinely concerned for his well-being. She may not have liked Victor, but certainly didn't wish him harm, as she knew Patty and the girls cared for him.**

"**You should call Sam." Penny said quietly and calmly.**

**Patty looked up at her, with a pleading expression on her face. She didn't want to open that can of worms. Penny continued to look at her firmly, letting her know there was more at stake.**

"**Sam! …. Sam!" Patty called. **

**Looking up, the two witches watched as he appeared in swirling orbs.**

"**Victor needs healing." Penny informed him.**

**Sam looked at Patty with intensity for a moment, while she avoided his gaze. He knelt down next to Victor, removing the shard of wood as the mortal winced. Golden light poured from Sam's hands over the wound, which closed quickly.**

**Patty helped Victor sit up. He shot Sam a look. "Thanks." he said warily. He had never trusted Sam in the past, despite Patty's assurance that Whitelighters had a 'higher calling'**

**He looked at Patty, noticing that she had a pendant around her neck that had been released from her shirt as she had knelt to help him. His brow furrowed slightly as he stood up and brushed himself off.**

**Looking at Sam, Penny gave him a knowing nod, letting him know it was time to go. After a nod to Patty, he disappeared in orbs.**

* * *

**The next day, Prue's cold continued to increase in severity.**

**The little girl's blue eyes watched with interest as her mother stood in the mirror styling her hair into a ponytail.**

"**Mommy why do you have to go?" Prue asked, pouting.**

"**I am sorry sweetie, I have to go in to Buddy's for work. Janice called in sick and Bev just had a baby…" She walked over and kissed her little one on the forehead, drawing a giggle from the child.**

"**Daddy will be here to take care of you. Feel better, honey!"**

**She strode out of her room, past the girls room, where Piper and Phoebe were still sleeping. Kissing them each, she closed the door and made her way down the stairs.**

**Victor sat at the Dining room table sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. Looking up, he saw her leaving and called out to her.**

"**Oh, hi honey." She said, with a hurried tone.**

"**Patty, we need to have a talk about some things…" He said.**

"**I know we do, Victor. We will talk tonight, I am sorry but I am running late already." She turned and made her way to the front door "Emergency contact numbers are on the fridge, Mom is away at Gail's today. Don't forget about Phoebe's diaper cream!"**

"**I know what to do--" He called back as the door closed, before finishing to himself. "They are my daughter's after all…"**

**----------**

**As Victor made his way in to the kitchen later, to see what he could make the girls for lunch, he didn't hear soft footsteps of footie pajamas pattering down the stairs.**

**Little Prue hugged her large teddy bear close to her, as she looked for her daddy. She stopped in her tracks, hearing a song coming from an unknown source. Making her way to the bay window, she pulled aside the lace curtains.**

**A colorful ice cream truck was making its way down the street. The little girl's eyes opened wide, thinking of having a delicious treat. She was about to turn to call for Victor, when she saw something horrible.**

**A little boy had walked up to the truck, and was sucked up in to the window, screaming the whole way.**

**Gasping, Prue dropped her teddy bear, ran towards the front door, and ran down the front steps.**

**-----------------**

"**Don't you think you are being a bit hard on Victor?" said Gail Altman, Penny's dear friend, as she poured them some hot tea.**

**She was an older woman, the same age as Penny. They had known each other for several decades, and were the best of friends. About twenty years earlier, Penny had introduced her friend in to the world of Magic and spells. Gail had become quite a skilled practitioner in Penny's eyes, which created even more respect between the two of them.**

"**No, Gail I don't think so at all!" Penny exclaimed, sipping.**

"**It seems to me he is making an effort to be in the girl's lives, atleast." Gail responded with a shrug "That's got to count for something, right?"**

"**Oh my dear, don't be ridiculous. You know he is only doing it so that he can have some control over Patty. I just can't imagine how a person could be so controlling!" Penny exclaimed, reaching for one of Gail's freshly made scones. **

**Gail smirked into her teacup at Penny's comment.**

**Penny continued with a sigh "Perhaps I am. He just doesn't understand the life we lead. How important of a destiny the girls have, and how magic isn't something you just ignore."**

"**He is just being a bit resistant. Remember how long it took me to accept magic in my life?" **

**The two women laughed as they reminisced. Gail stood up to go to the kitchen to fetch some more scones, but stopped as she caught sight of herself in a large oval mirror. She smoothed her strawberry blond hair secure in its French twist, before frowning at the few lines of gray beginning to appear.**

**Penny, who had been used to dying her hair for years, chuckled at the sight. Age was finally finding her dear friend.**

"**Oh for heaven's sake Gail! You look fine! No need to let the tea get cold!"**

* * *

**Frantic. That was one word Victor could easily describe how he was feeling.**

**The young man's mind was riddling as he went through the countless rooms of the Manor many times. His daughter was gone!**

**He hurried down the stairs, carrying Phoebe in his arms, towing Piper by the hand. Looking toward the front door, he saw it was open a bit, Prue's large teddy bear laying a few feet from it.**

"**Oh my god…" He breathed in fear. Placing Phoebe in her playpen in the sunroom, he knelt down to Piper. "Ok sweetie, I need you to do something really important for Daddy ok? I need you to watch your little sister ok?"**

**Piper's brown pigtails bounced as she nodded at him confidentally. "Are you ok, Daddy?" She asked, concern marking her young feature.**

**Victor forced a smile, and stroked her cheek "I am fine honey, don't worry. I just need to go and get Prue, and everything will be ok…" He didn't sound so sure of himself.**

**He made his way over to the front door, swinging it open to see an ice cream truck parked in front, its tune still playing. Looking up and down Prescott Street, he saw that there wasn't another human in sight.**

**He ran to the serving window of the truck, and knocked. No answer. He pounded now on the window. Still nothing. He feared the worse. He'd of course heard stories of child molesters, and adding the factor of demons in to their lives, it made things much worse. Running to the front of the vehicle, he saw no one was in the front, and the door to the back of the cab was closed. He tried to force open the door with all his might, but it was locked.**

"**Damnit!" He swore angrily. He ran to the back of the truck, grabbing the knob. He gasped as the door opened easily in his hands.**

**Beyond the door, it was amazingly cold, and far to dark for him to see. Victor stepped forward, slipped, fell on his stomach, sliding down something very cold and metallic. His face plowed in to something powdery and white as he reached the bottom. Snow? In an ice cream truck?**

**Dusting himself off he looked around, seeing that he was standing in a cold, icy playground, with snow pouring from the dark sky.**

"**How the hell--" He began to say in awe, when he heard a little boy's voice.**

"**Help!" The little boy screamed, running at him from the many snowy evergreen trees around the playground.**

**Victor turned and started walking towards him, when suddenly a dark cloud descended from the sky, pulling the little boy up in to it, who let out a blood curdling scream as he disappeared. Victor was knocked backward from the force of this happening, and laid in the snow looking up in shock. **

"**Daddy!" Screamed a familiar voice. He jolted up, spying a raven-haired little girl dressed in pajamas, by the swing set.**

"**Prudence!" He shouted, sprinting to her, already beginning to see another dark cloud descend from the sky. He grabbed her, clenched her tightly as he could in his arms, running away from the approaching shadow, dodging behind the trees. "You're gonna be ok honey!" He said softly. She squeezed him tight not wanting to let go.**

**Looking up at the top of the slide, he saw a rectangle of sunny light, and a few of the trees lining Prescott street.**

**Running as fast as he possibly could carrying a six-year-old, he bolted for the stairs.**

**Behind him, a small little girl with blond braids shouted "Wait for me!" Victor and Prue were halfway up the slide ladder. He turned and shouted down to her "Hurry, this is the way out!"**

**A very tall man dressed in white, lunged at the little girl from the trees, grabbing her around her middle. She let out a scream.**

"**NO!" Victor cried.**

**The darkness swirled down from the sky again, towards the Ice Cream Man and his captor. The man shoved her in to it, and she screamed as she disappeared.**

**The tears in Victor's eyes burned in the cold air.**

"**The Nothing will consume you!" Shouted the man at him.**

**Prue and her father reached the top of the ladder, just as the Nothing returned for them, swirling down at them. Victor's foot found the hard cement outside the truck. He grabbed Prue to pull her out too, when the Nothing got a hold of her. She screamed in terror, as it threatened to pull her out of his grasp.**

"**Daddy!" she screamed**

"**I've got you!" He cried "I wont let you go!"**

**He pulled her with every ounce of strength in his body. The man and the little girl fell on to the concrete outside of the truck. He cradled her in his arms. "You are safe now, I promise." She looked up at him with tears in her blue eyes.**

**Above them the door slammed shut, and sealed. The truck began to drive away slowly, continuing the tune as it went on its way, as if nothing had ever happened.**

**Victor sat with Prue still on the pavement, calming her down. The two looked up, noticing an idling baby blue station wagon. **

**A very shocked looking Penny sat, with her many-jeweled fingers covering her mouth.**

* * *

**Patty pulled in to the driveway of the Manor, making her way up the steps, rubbing the back of her neck. A few brown waves had escaped from her ponytail, framing her face. It had been a very busy day at Buddy's. Being right near the movie theater, they had gotten hit with the crowd that had just seen the "Rocky" movie.**

**Entering the front door, she looked around, seeing no one in the foyer. She made her way in to the sunroom, where Phoebe played in the playpen, and Piper was coloring. **

"**Hi, my sweeties!" She said happily, picking up Piper in a big hug. "Did you have a good day?"**

"**Yeah!" Piper said hugging her mom tightly. "I gave Phoebe her baby food and made a cheese sandwich all by myself today, Mommy!" She cried.**

**Patty was beaming at her "Oh you did? That's wonderful, honey!"**

**The were interrupted by the sound of muffled yelling from upstairs. She set the little girl down on the chair again.**

"**Daddy and Grams are fighting again…" Piper pouted.**

**Patty sighed and put her hands on her hips, looking towards the stairs.**

"**I know sweetie. I am going to go talk to them for a few minutes. Can you take care of Phoebe for me?"**

**Piper nodded, smiling sweetly.**

**Patty smiled in return, and rubbed her daughters shoulder. She knelt down and kissed Phoebe, before making her way towards the stairs.**

**---------------**

"…**And furthermore, you should not have left Piper and Phoebe by themselves!" Penny was shouting at Victor from the podium that held the Book of Shadows, as Patty entered.**

"**Piper did just fine at taking care of her sister, as I knew she would! Besides would you have rather I let that shadow, or nothing or whatever get Prudence?" Victor returned.**

"**This whole situation is why you should have called me in the first place!" Penny growled, arms crossed in anger.**

**Patty walked between the two, raised her hands. **

"**Stop this you two! What is going on?"**

**Both Penny and Victor began to shout at once. Patty unable to understand, brought her hands to her temples, as a headache was beginning to form. Scoffing, she raised her hands and froze Victor with her power, drowning out the sound of his voice.**

"**Well, it is about time, Patty!" Penny said, in a stuck-up tone of voice.**

**Patty turned to her mother, as one of the loose brown waves fell across her face, **

"**You know that the only reason I didn't freeze you too, is because I can't." she stated with annoyance. "Now I have had a long, day and my patience is short. Tell me what you guys are fighting about?"**

"**This man compromised the safety of two of your daughters, because he failed to watch the other."**

**Patty shook her head, still annoyed "What does that even mean, Mother?"**

"**Prue was taken by this--" Penny spun the podium top around, to reveal a page open to the Ice Cream Truck, and The Nothing. As she was reading, her freeze wore off Victor.**

"**And if I hadn't got there when…" He realized his surrounding had changed "What the? Did you freeze me again, Patty?!"**

**Patty was still reading, while Penny rolled her eyes at Victor.**

"**Damnit Patty! You cant freeze me whenever you want me to shut up! I deserve to be heard!"**

"**She has heard everything she needs to hear Victor. We will take it from here." Penny said.**

"**No. This is ridiculous. I am tired or this!"**

"**Tired of what?" Patty asked, turning.**

"**Tired of being the third wheel for you two! You act like I don't even matter because I am not a witch too. Like my opinion on how we do things, or how we raise our daughters!"**

"**That isn't true!" Patty countered.**

"**Victor, you left Piper and Phoebe all alone, to go chase a demon. You should have called one of us! We could have helped Prue, and protected them!" Penny said**

"**Actually *we* couldn't…" Patty said quietly.**

"**What?!" Both asked her.**

"**The Book of Shadows said only a mortal can get in and out of the truck by his own power…"**

"**Well, clearly it is inaccurate…" Penny waved it off, before turning the Book back to continue reading.**

"**This shouldn't even have been a problem! You said that binding the girls powers would keep the demons away. We have just as many in our lives now!"**

"**Honey, you just don't understand--" Patty was beginning to say.**

"**You're right." He interrupted firmly. He looked from one witch to the other. "I don't"**

**He stormed out of the attic.**

"**Victor? Victor wait!" Patty called after him.**

"**Let him go my dear…" Penny said, flipping through pages.**

"**I am going to check on Prue and her sisters…" Patty said, making her way out of the attic.**

* * *

**As the months went on, the wedge between the family member continued, until one stormy evening…**

**Patty stood by a pond in Golden Gate park, looking up at the overcast sky, noting how the weather seemed to echo what she was feeling.**

**She reached in to the small baggie she was carrying, tossing breadcrumbs to the many pigeons that surrounded her. For once this brought her no joy.**

**The floral blouses and voluptuous waves in her brown hair had been abandoned for today, in favor of dark clothing and flat, smooth locks. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to.**

**Hearing approaching footsteps, she turned to see Victor. She looked at her watch.**

"**I said 3 o'clock. It is 4:30." She noted.**

"**Yeah, I got held up, sorry." He knelt in to kiss her. She turned a bit, and his kiss landed awkwardly on her cheek. "So…why are we here?"**

"**We need to talk." She said simply "I can't have this anymore Victor. You come in and out of our lives on your business trips. You leave for months on end, without so much as a call…" She began. He looked very uncomfortable by her words. "Every time you are back in town, it is another fight. I wont continue to do this to the girls."**

**He took a deep breath, his face reddened as he was about to say something. She grabbed his hand, slipping a small piece of jewelry in to it, before closing it.**

"**Victor, I want a divorce."**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. This was a bit longer of a Chapter I know, and personally, one of the least favorite that I have written hehe. I just wanted to make sure before the next Chapter, I covered the events that led up to Victor and Patty's divorce. Please review and tell me what you think! I need some feedback on the level of Action vs. Dialog/Drama. One thing Charmed does very well, that is hard to master sometimes, is a good blending of those elements, so the audience stays interested. I threw that bit about the demon attack during dinner, because I was concerned that maybe we were taking too long to get to the action. I appreciate you comments, good or bad, whatever I can do to make the story better!**

**Next Chapter covers the events leading up to Paige's birth, so stay tuned ****J**


End file.
